henderbeardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Session 37
Members *Bob *Grimweld *Henderbeard *Solaris The adventure Henderbeard loses 1 point of int and wis from the cursed book. Then builds a Spark Guardian. (Cost 12,000 gp) Solaris decides to deal with the automaton. Everyone fails their int check on the manual, so Solaris tries to open the back with a screw driver. It attacks. Solaris crit fails on roll 1, and falls unconscious. The automaton attacks Henderbeard, and he was down in two hits. Henderbeard gets back up and then is dropped by a critical hit and has his fingers cut off. Henderbeard gets cured by solaris, then gets hit and nearly killed. Solaris gets bob up and Solaris is dropped. Henderbeard kills it with a magic missile and it exploded. Qesnef shows the party the bar. While there, Bob raises a beacon of hope and cures everyone. Everyone checks out the book in the bar and Solaris finally found the key to the Automaton. Grimweld arrived and showed up just as everyone was looking through the loot. They found an unopened scroll case, and Grim was able to read it. He failed his save and was polymorphed into a butterfly. The party then decided to open the urns and headed to the lab. After the second urn, Henderbeard protested and sent the group away from the lab to the top floor. There was some loot in each of the urns, until the raven and the snake urn were opened. From the raven urn popped out a spirit raven that attacked and dissipated. The snake urn released a cloud of poison magical gas. Everyone besides Henderbeard ran for the exit. Henderbeard cast dispel magic and it was gone. After this everyone went to the tavern, had a beer and went to bed for the night. The following day, the tower was attacked! Henderbeard and Bob were the first to notice something strange. Solaris and Grim realized something was up when a boulder hit the side of the tower. This was no ordinary force. The leader was a Rakshasa who coordinated the fight and started off by dominating Grimweld. The devils started off the fight by trying to summon more devils. One was successful. They also brought a triceratops. With a catapult attached to its back. And three platoons of suicide goblins. Solaris and Grim were caught in the tower when a storm giant blocked the door. Qesnef arrived and they all beat on the giant. Bob was critically injured and nearly died. Qesnef jumped out of the second floor window and used up the wand of cure wounds on Bob to get him back in the fight. Prismatic spray took out many of the foes, but Henderbeard fell from the sky when the rakshasa dispelled his fly potion and was surrounded. Grimweld used up the final wish of his ring of wishes and it did not do its intended purpose. Somewhere, a dragon just gained immense powers and grew three times in size. The fight ended and Grim took a prisoner. He questioned it, but did not get much in the way of satisfying answers. In the end, he put it out of its misery. XP Session XP: 13,000 Total XP: 176,000 Current Level: 14 Loot Loot from the urns: *1,000 sp *1,000 cp *50 Tiger eye agates (10 gp each) *50 Cat's eye agates (10 gp each) *5 Potions of healing *Potion of Heroism *Scroll of Dimension door *Scroll of Polymorph